


I Call Upon The Armies

by DaenerysUnburnt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I Don't Approve, I Shouldn't Have Trusted JRoth, In the Light of Recent Episode, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenerysUnburnt/pseuds/DaenerysUnburnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a suggestion, not a fic. </p><p>WARNING: Major Spoilers for S03 E07!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call Upon The Armies

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like an invite for all the outraged and disappointed fans (like myself) to send a message to JRoth who gave us (more or less) false hope :(

In the wake of death of our beloved Heda, I call upon the loyal and faithful armies of Lexa fans to NOT watch the 8th episode live. Do not watch live, do not trend hashtags, do not watch on the site.

I understand if you wish to support other amazing characters on this show but I encourage you to show this Thursday to JRoth, that it is NOT acceptable to go all George R. R. Martin on us just to suprise us. It is cruel to mess with our hearts like this.

Reshop, Heda. May we meet again in all the amaizing fanfics, that all these amaizing people on AO3 are sharing with us.


End file.
